Takumi The Alien
by IvoryMoonlight
Summary: It was not what you'd call an original idea but she could think of no present or anything affordable or good enough for him. At least she knew beforehand he liked the amusement park.../ ONESHOT! PLEASE R&R


"You…"

Amber, glaring eyes stared into emerald amused ones.

"Me."

She sighed in irritation. "You…"

"Me." He repeated. Failing miserably in pretending he was trying to conceal his smirk.

"Yeah, you...!"

"Me."

"Cut it out!" she finally snapped.

"You started it, kaichou!"

"Whatever! Let's just go and try out these!" she decided to change the subject and forget the fact he had just _licked_ her neck in _public_. Twice!

He glanced at the direction she waved at. The sidestalks. _This should be interesting_, he thought taking into account the competitive character of the Prez he loved to refer to his girlfriend. "Why not? But first, can you wait while I get a hot dog? I haven't eaten anything all day long. Would you like me to get something for you, too?"

She shook her head negatively and sat on the bench closest, watching him waiting in the line for his hot dog.

It had been practically five months since their first time at the amusement park. It was the only place she could think of that they would have fun at since it was his birthday. Yeah, not what you'd call an original idea but she could think of no present or anything affordable and good enough for him. At least she knew beforehand he liked the amusement park. But still, she felt guilty not having bought him a real present but just the tickets, despite his persistence that 'spending the day with Ayuzawa is all he could ever ask for and feel satisfied.'

"Yosh! You got it! Well done!" A squealing, terribly excited voice fished her out of the pool of her thoughts. She glanced over at one of the sidestalks and saw a young couple, just a few years older than her giggling, the boy with an air riffle in one hand and handing out a plush teddy bear with the other at the blushing girl. The smiles of adoration plastered on their faces seemed practically permanent that she wondered if it hurt their cheeks.

Out of the sudden, she found herself in wonder, trying to recall when she actually started to think that such displays of affection were _cute_ and _adorable_. She had seen couples like that before but that was the first time that a strange feeling was stirring inside her chest, a feeling she couldn't give a name to.

"What you smiling at?" an unmistakable voice made her jerk her head upwards only to gaze at Usui's chibi face, chewing on his hot dog.

After a good look at him, she suppressed a giggle, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by him and surprised him. "You look like a squirrel." she commented. _Cute_.

He blinked at her words before smirking. "Does this mean that Prez finds me cute?" he guessed smugly and became even more certain of the fact when the familiar scarlet tinted her cheeks.

"W-Who would find you cute!" she exclaimed, but instantly felt everyone's wondering gazes on her –mostly belonging to girls- and she could tell they were mentally calling her 'deranged' or 'blind'. At that, she only fidgeted nervously in her seat. "Just eat so we can go and play around!"

He smirked mischievously at her choice of words, clearly thinking of other ways of 'playing around' than she was.

"Pervert!"

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>"So, which one should we try first, Prez?" he asked but didn't wait for a reply but dragged her all the way to… "<em>Ball-In-The-Basket<em> it is, then!"

"Oh, _please_! These are a waste of time and money! They are set in way so to make people think it's easy to get the ball in the basket but you're always in the wrong angle and each time you shoot the ball, it is doomed to bounce off the basket!"

He gave her a funny, amused look. "Wow… what a long sentence, Prez." He smirked and got the first ball in his hands. "But never forget, I am an outer-space alien, aren't I?"

"No, you're not." He stared at her taken aback. "You're a _perverted_ outer-space alien."

He frowned disappointed before chuckling and focusing on his target –yes, surprisingly this time it wasn't her. "Then watch how _your_ perverted outer-space alien will get all the balls in!"

She snorted, trying to conceal her blush –who knew that a freaking pronoun can cause your heart to race?-, and was about to reply sarcastically when her voice got drowned by a dorky, victorious music and by cheering voices. "Told ya, Prez." He said deviously.

_So fast…_ "You…" she said once more but decided not to start calling him names again. She felt like she had to wait for something, to receive something but wasn't sure what that was. He seemed to notice her sudden mood-switch and another grin broke on his face. "Why, Prez, don't tell me you wanted me to get you a snuggly bear?"

She gasped in shock. "O-Of course not!" she exclaimed and believed she meant it. Why would she want something like that? She felt annoyed even imagining it. "Who would want one from you!" This time the disbelieving stares felt more intense and comments started floating in the air. 'I would take anything _he _offered.' Or 'This guy is so wasted on her!' or 'Is she really his girlfriend?'.

She groaned in frustration. "Let's go to this one, I have energy to burn off!"

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Didn't even try. He. Didn't. Even. <em>Try_! He actually hit the damn bell on go first! He really is an alien!_

"I'm just stronger than Prez." She heard him say and she had to use up all her willpower not to murder him right then and there._ And he still manages to guess exactly what I'm thinking!_ "Looks like your energy hasn't been burned off yet." He added, noticing the dark aura surrounding her.

She looked at him over her shoulder, lips parted, a retort biting her at the tip of her tongue but she was cut off as he dragged her all the way to yet another sidestalk. "The _Hoodla_? Really?"

He only flashed her his charming smirk that would have all female population drop dead and as much as she tried to deny, it made her legs feel like they were made of jell-o. "Alien." She muttered and watched him aiming a second ring and getting it over the wooden stock successfully. _Who am I kidding? He'll win _again_! That _alien! She repeated mentally and her eyes wandered at the sidestalks around. They seemed to unconsciously rest on another _Hoopla_ sidestalk or more precisely on the plush bears hanging from the roof. She smirked as she got an idea. "That's...better than nothing..."she whispered to herself. "Ne, Usui! I want to tr- Eh?"

She got caught off guard by a fluffy, smaller version of _Simba_ staring right at her with his big, fake, black eyes expectantly. "N-Nani-?"

"Come on, Ayuzawa." The blond chuckled. "It's fake, it won't bite you." He said, the arm offering her the toy remained restlessly extended towards her.

"Like I said, who would w-!"

"You would." He simply said, knowing she didn't mean it and that his serious but not so voice would silence her. He had seen her staring with that beautiful smile of hers at a couple before, he knew she wanted it even if she wouldn't admit it to herself. "If you really don't want this, I can return it and stop looking like an idiot." _Not that I really care about that. _he added mentally.

She blushed. He did look stupid, holding out the toy for her like that. She hesitantly accepted it, as he had predicted, avoiding eye-contact. "A...Arigato." she mumbled and wasn't sure why she felt so content of what had just occurred. The last time she remembered receiving a toy in a funfair was at the age of twelve and by…a bastard she had not seen since her second year at middle school. You'd think because of that she would have refused to accept the toy but just looking in his sincere, loving eyes she just couldn't say no. Just what kind of magic had he pulled on her?

"You wanted to say something?" he interrupted her train of thoughts with a small smile.

"Oh, yeah, I want to try this one out." She motioned at the sidestalk she had been previously staring at.

"It's practically the same as this one."

"No! I get to use horseshoes instead of rings! So much better a-and- I'll just go and try it and of course, I'll win!" she dismissed and walked determinately towards it. He was left wondering for a moment what motivated her so much and got her so excited but decided to just let it go. She instantly started her game, he didn't get the chance to offer to pay for her. "Yosh! Two down, three to go!" she squealed victoriously.

"I didn't know my little maid could squeal like that." He admitted amusedly.

"Oh, shut up." She hushed him with an uncharacteristic smile playing on her lips. "Here." She passed him a couple of coins. "Can you get me a water?"

"Sure." He accepted and discreetly shoved the coins back in her jacket pockets. "Be right back."

She rushed to finish her game while he was getting her water, the blush caused by what she had planned to do already colouring her face. He'd still deserve what he'd get, that perverted outer-space alien.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOo<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for today, Ayuzawa, it was really the best gift you could give me." He smiled down at her as they walked down a road. Her face grew warm and her heart fluttered at his full of sincerity and love words. She was happy to make him happy.<p>

"Yeah…about that…" she started, her gaze roving over the houses around them. "Umm… it's not…quite finished yet."

"What isn't?" he asked in a voice that couldn't conceal his surprise.

"Your gift… I…"

"There's more?" he sounded hopeful now, and clearly amused.

"Yeah… uh…remember how I said I lost at that game I played?" He nodded. "Yeah, that's a lie, because yeah! As if I'd ever lose at something so ridiculous!" His amusement and confusion grew even more while she blushed for getting carried away. "Yeah, so I did win, and the reason is because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That you… won?"

"No, you idiot!" she dug in her bag and fished something out. "This!" He stared at her wide-eyed. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you dislike it! Everybody _loves_ those little aliens from _Toy Story_! I know, I do!"

At his staring, she looked away, blushing. "Well, I instantly thought of you when I saw it but I can always give it to Suzuna if you-"

"Don't."

"Huh?"

And before she knew it she was squeezed in a warm embrace, his lips practically kissing her neck as he spoke his thanks to her. She struggled for a second before smiling to herself and getting grip of his shirt. "You're welcome." She was by now blushing violently.

He reluctantly let her go and accepted the toy-alien amused. "Some would think it weird that an alien reminds you of me." _My perverted, terribly handsome non-human of a boyfriend?_

"Yeah, the demon Prez of Seika High is a weirdo, you just gotta live with it." She shrugged playfully, the colour pink spreading all over her neck by now. He only grinned. "And…something more…" she added, feeling even more nervous than before for what she was about to say. "Those aliens from the_ Toy Story_ movie…they aren't the…only aliens that…I…l-love…"

"Ayuzawa…" he only said and she could only guess what was coming.

"What? I'm sly, again?"

He chuckled. "Wrong." He stared right into her deep, honey orbs and leaned down. "I love you, Misaki."

She had no time to be surprised by the sudden use of her name as she silenced her with a kiss. She didn't have to think to snake her arms around his neck or to dig her fingers in his golden locks to press him even harder against her. She even heard herself moan in his mouth as he deepened the kiss.

If it weren't for a certain need called breathing he would have never pulled away. But before doing so he bit on her lower lip which had her sighing again. And God knew, those cute sounds she made only drove him insane. He rested his head against hers, both panting from the lack of air with their eyes still shut. Until he heard her whispering, that was.

"Happy Birthday…Takumi, you alien."

"Certainly, the happiest birthday Takumi the alien has ever had." He planted a tender kiss on her forehead before adding in a weird, chuckling voice "I am eternally grateful!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you guys enjoyed it, I tried to make it as cute as possible while keeping them in character! Yeah, is it weird that I thought of Usui when I watched the little adorable aliens from Toy Story 2 last night? Whatever, <em>**_I_**_ will be eternally grateful to _**_you_**_ if you leave review! ;p _**


End file.
